Known devices in silicon carbide (SiC) are vulnerable to breakdown across a gate dielectric. Known solutions for handling this type of breakdown do not yield desirable results. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.